pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Joyce
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = Irish | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Pentahedron | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Trevor Joyce (born 26 October 1947) is an Irish poet. Life Joyce was born in Dublin. With Michael Smith in Dublin in 1967, he co-founded New Writers' Press (NWP), which published the first collections by Paul Durcan, Leland Bardwell, and Gerard Smythe, as well as by Smith and Joyce.Niamh O'Mahony, Trevor Joyce (Ireland, 1947), Poetry International. Web, Mar. 20, 2017. He was a founding editor of NWP's magazine, The Lace Curtain: A magazine of poetry and criticism, in 1968. He is the Judith E. Wilson Visiting Poetry Fellow at Cambridge University in 2009/10; }} a Fulbright Scholar; and a member of Aosdána. He is also co-founder and director of the annual SoundEye Festival that is held in Cork City. Writing Early books include Sole Glum Trek (1967), Watches (1968), Pentahedron (1972) and The Poems of Sweeny, Peregrine (1976). The last of these is a version of the Middle-Irish Buile Shuibhne. After a near-total silence for 20 years, he resumed publishing in 1995 with stone floods, followed by Syzygy and Without Asylum (1998). Joyce's poetry employs a wide range of forms and techniques, ranging from traditional to modern experimentalism. He has published notable versions from Chinese and from the middle-Irish, which he refers to as "workings" rather than "translations" to emphasize that they are poetic reimaginings in the tradition of Ezra Pound rather than "straight" translations. A collected poems up to 2000, including his "workings" from the Irish and Chinese, was published as with the first dream of fire they hunt the cold (2001). He has also experimented with web-based poetry projects such as the collaborative project OffSets. A collection of his post-''with the first dream'' work, What's in Store, was published in 2007. A separate collection of new and old translations from the Irish entitled Courts of Air and Earth was issued by Shearsman in 2009. Recognition Joyce won a Fulbright Award in 2002, and in 2004 was elected to Aosdána. Courts of Air and Earth (Shearsman, 2009) was shortlisted for the Corneliu M Popescu Award for European Poetry in Translation 2009. Publications *''Sole Glum Trek''. Dublin : New Writer's Press, 1967. *''Watches''. Dublin : New Writer's Press, 1969. *''Pentahedron''. Dublin: New Writers Press, 1972. *''The Poems of Sweeny, Peregrine''. Dublin: New Writers Press, 1976. *''stone floods''. Dublin: New Writers Press, 1995. *''Syzygy''. Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 1998. *''Without Asylum''. Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 1998. *''With the First Dream of Fire They Hunt the Cold: A body of work, 66-00''. Exeter, UK: Shearsmanm 2003. *''Take Over''. Willowdale, ON: The Gig, 2003. *''Undone, Say''. Willowdale, ON: The Gig, 2003. *''The Fly on the Page''. Willowdale, ON: The Gig, 2004. *''Courts of Air and Earth''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman, 2008. *''Selected Poems, 1957-2014''. Bristol, UK: Shearsmanm 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Trevor Joyce, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 20, 2017. Audio / video *''Red Noise of Bones'' (CD). Dublin: Coelacanth / Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2001. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Trevor Joyce: Two poems *Trevor Joyce at Poetry International (5 poems) *"Saws (for Linda)" ;Audio/video *Video of reading at 2005 SoundEye Festival *MP3 of radio interview for Cross-Cultural Poetics at PennSound *Trevor Joyce at YouTube ;About *Trevor Joyce at the Munster Literature Centre *On Trevor Joyce," Chicago Review *Trevor Joyce Official website. *''Essays on the Poetry of Trevor Joyce'' Category:1947 births Category:Irish poets Category:Living people Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:People from County Dublin Category:Aosdána members